<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>show me the ordinary by diluver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561790">show me the ordinary</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/diluver/pseuds/diluver'>diluver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:42:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29561790</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/diluver/pseuds/diluver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Being watched by so many people was difficult, you alwats have to act perfect, just one small mistake can make your life go boom — so all that Sakusa wanted was a peaceful life far from attention and with that he ran away with his lover, Atsumu</p>
<p>~ let me show you the ordinary ~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sakuatsu Fluff Week 2021 <3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>show me the ordinary</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>energetic, loud, funny was not how people describe — Sakusa Kiyoomi, or simply the Prince. </p>
<p>He was the complete opposite of that, he rarely smiles and is very quiet. He hates being the center of attention but unfortunately for him, he was a prince which means he gets all the attention every day and night.</p>
<p>Despite that, he still managed to be friends or should I say be in a romantic relationship with his personal guard, Miya, Miya Atsumu — and Atsumu was the complete opposite from Kiyoomi, the lad is very loud and chaotic - some might consider him 'annoying' but most just finds him approachable and friendly.</p>
<p>Nobody knows about their little 'secret' though as they both knew it will cause a huge controversy.</p>
<p>                          ~•~•~•</p>
<p>"omi! you called?" The fake blonde said while entering the prince's office, it was normal for them to act like this towards each other, after all, they are dating  — "yeah..can you, do me a favor?" He said, looking up from his desk "yeah sure! What is it?" Atsumu asked, interested in what the other has to say but his next words made Atsumu shocked</p>
<p>        "Can we run away from here?"</p>
<p>'Ha?!' Atsumu thought but still replied with "why? And-" he was ready to state all the reasons why it's not allowed and how dangerous it could be until Sakusa cut him off "chill, just for a week? please? I'm getting sick and stressed here..." Sakusa said, with a pleading tone, Atsumu sighs and said</p>
<p>"I guess we could.." Sakusa perked up in excitement until Atsumu continued "but how? Everyone will look for you.." ... Right, they he totally forgot about that, Sakusa thought for a while and said "I'll have Komori handle it" </p>
<p>"And what is he gonna say? You flew away?" Atsumu didn't mean it to come out that way but he was worried, "or we can tell your parents..?" The older Miya continued, Kiyoomi scoffed and said "as if! They won't even let me outside the gate"   "but it may be worth a shot? You never know" Atsumu asked, but got a no from the other.</p>
<p>"Please can we just escape? Please please please?" Kiyoomi pleaded as if he was pleading for his life, Atsumu sighed as he gave in, he knew it was impossible to stop his lover.</p>
<p>"Okay, fine, but what's the plan?" He still wasn't sure if this will work but as long as his omi's happy it's fine, right?</p>
<p>"So we sneak out at night, but we need to tell Komori though since he can cover for us" Sakusa said, the lad standing sighed again and agreed</p>
<p>Midnight - 12:30 am : Kiyoomi's room</p>
<p>"Psst come here atsu, i have ropes for us to climb down on" the prince was excited to finally be out of this 'fancy prison' he was locked in, Atsumu followed him down — sure the thought of Atsumu staying with Sakusa sounds great but what about the media, his family?</p>
<p>Midnight - 1:00 am : Miya's House</p>
<p>As the got there, the lights were still on and they could here noises which means they were still awake — the good thing was Osamu, the younger Miya twin, agreed to let Sakusa stay for awhile</p>
<p>Knock knock</p>
<p>Once the door opened, they saw a brunette which was just as loud as Atsumu. "CHUMUUU" the brunette yelled "KAWAAA" Atsumu yelled back while running in for a hug</p>
<p>The raven-haired walked up "uh hi?" Their heads turned to see, the prince standing infront of them, "oh! Lets go inside"</p>
<p>They went in and atsumu of course introduced Kiyoomi to his brother and friends — "omi this is Su-" as Atsumu began to introduce his friends his brother cut him off and yelled "WAIT THE FUCK! OMI?!" </p>
<p>yep, they didn't know the two were dating...</p>
<p>"Oh you didn't tell them about us dating?" Sakusa blurted out, confused while Osamu was ready to throw hands, "look, i don't care if you are a prince, but dare hurt him, and i'll snap yer neck" he threatened to which Kiyoomi promised to never make his twin cry</p>
<p>"Uh..so anyways! Omi the tired one is Suna, the pretty one is Oikawa, and lastly my twin, Osamu"</p>
<p>"Oh, nice to meet you uh yeah.."</p>
<p>It was a bit awkward but as time passed they grew close</p>
<p>[time skip] 5:30 pm : park</p>
<p>The couple decided to go out in the park, and spend some time there, just looking at the sky as the wind brushed on their skin</p>
<p>"Hey atsumu?" The taller one called out, grabbing his lover's attention "hm? Omi?"</p>
<p>Sakusa softly smiled and said</p>
<p>"I like who I am when I'm with you"</p>
<p>And that sentence made atsumu's heart flutter, he knew well that Sakusa doesn't really show his true self to anyone, scared of judgement but when he's with Atsumu, it's like he's a new person</p>
<p>The blonde went in for a hug as the cuddled there in each other's arms, they felt safe and peaceful, oh how they wished this moment will last,</p>
<p>and now Kiyoomi saw the ordinary, Atsumu showed him the ordinary </p>
<p>All was peaceful until </p>
<p>"PRINCE KIYOOMI ! WE FOUND YOU, YOU TOO MR. MIYA ! We will be taking you back to the palace now."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>